Critical
by idek0219
Summary: In which Jellal does not save Erza in time and loses her to the spirit of Zeref. Drabble ... AU/Jerza


**_I want to say it, but I can't._**

.

.

.

Fairy Tail didn't know.

He'd sworn not to say anything. As soon as the words fell from her mouth, he'd known he'd do what she said. Jellal's mind worked like that.

Erza.

Erza, Erza, _Erza_.

Fairy Tail.

Nakama.

Erza.

Fairy Tail.

_Erza._

His story was a tragic one. She was the cause, yet he didn't blame her. It was his own fault, too.

He couldn't save her. That was the worst mistake he ever made - leaving her alone.

Something took her, and she was lost. That was all. He felt the desperate urge to run back, to save her and the rest. He was the leader, he should do as his instincts told him. But he couldn't.

Because of her. Erza.

.

.

.

It's as if all of his nightmares came to find him.

Sho is there. Millianna, Wally, and Simon too. They're all against him, as he suspected.

What has she done?

He's in terrible pain because he knows what is coming but he can't find the courage to care anymore. He'd die for her smile.

But everything is _so messed up_ and nothing is right anymore. She's cunning and manipulative and wrong and gorgeous and he doesn't feel right when she holds him.

He had the right hunch because soon after, she's standing above him with an evil grin and he feels ice cold.

_She isn't the same, you dumbass. What were you thinking? Get over her and kill her. It's what needs to be done._

But he can't.

Natsu does for him, and all he feels is regret. He should've said something.

But then he's sacrificing himself for Fairy Tail's sake and _she's gone, she's gone_ and they survive.

He hears Erza's sweet voice in his head as he walks back up the shore.

He wonders if it was her all along.

.

.

.

He's staring her down again.

Her hair is still scarlet, like he remembered, and he feels so much contradiction in his head as she stands before him.

"Jellal..."

He starts.

"Jell...al. Jellal."

She looks at him with burning brown eyes.

"What does that mean? I can't...remember. Who is Jellal? Do you know? Do you know who I am?"

He searches her eyes for any betrayal but all he sees is confusion and hurt.

"Who am I? Who... is Jellal?"

He stands tall as he answers.

"I am Jellal."

He feels contradiction in his heart when she cries. She's just so much like the girl he knew that it pains him.

But then they fight together and she is amazing and brave and everything he used to want to be. She is everything.

So when they take his Erza away, he does nothing. It is her decision.

He cries until dawn.

.

.

.

Her ghost haunts him once again.

"Stand and fight, Jellal."

Her voice in his mind is the only thing to keep him from falling. She could have done it. She would be brave enough.

When the opponent falls, he lets out a breath.

But he supposes it was his imagination. He must have been hallucinating.

Erza smiles from inside her prison cell.

.

.

.

The hood reveals her face, slightly changed from the seven years.

Of course, she is still the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

He is on a mission with the others to become stronger and regain Fairy Tail's fame, when they come across her new guild, Crime Sorciere.

He has a feeling that they looked for them, instead.

He slaps her when she looked down on herself, and she looks extremely shocked. He is shocked, as well.

But they roll down the hill and he somehow lands on top of her in a strange situtation.

"I thought I'd never see you again," she says.

He can feel her hot breath on his lips, but they don't touch. She pushes him away.

He stares at her.

"I can't... I have a fiance..."

He starts and blushes, but catches her lie. He locks it away so he doesn't think about it too hard.

And then they are leaving. He catches her smile and returns it as she walks away.

They'll meet again someday.

Erza. Erza.

.

.

.

She returns in a disguise before the week is over.

.

.

.

**_Sorry for being me._**

* * *

**HOLYCRAPGUYSIKNOWIT'SBEENFOREVER. I've just been having a really crappy week.**

**I'm sick, I'm grumpy, my dog got skunked this morning so I smelled all day, I have two projects due tomorrow, I can't sing, I almost got kicked out of my chorus trip, I just have not been doing very well.**

**More of ****_Natsu On The Cliff By The Sea _****should be coming up this weekend, sorry about the delay. It's coming though.**

**WELL, tell me what you think of this one. I haven't read it over or anything really. I just typed it up, to be honest.**

**So what I had happen was Jellal didn't save her, but fought instead and Erza was taken over by Ultear. Ta-da?**


End file.
